


Candy Confession

by jjokkomi



Series: chensoo bin [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, girl!kyungsoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 12:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10899825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjokkomi/pseuds/jjokkomi
Summary: Jongdae's got a problem.





	Candy Confession

Jongdae has a predicament. He likes to think he’s pretty smart for a nine year old, the teachers always give him gold stars on his class work anyways. But he has a question he can’t quite answer.  
  
He can’t ask a teacher, he can’t go to his mom and dad. So he goes to the one person he knows will answer his question. His hyung.  
  
Jongdeok is seventeen, a _teenager_. He sleeps in on weekends and his mom is always telling him he smells. Jongdeok shaves and wears deodorant and he slams his laptop closed _really_ fast every time he walks into the room unannounced.  
  
So he makes sure to knock first before peeking his head into the room, spotting his hyung and his friends sitting around the room playing a video game, he frowns slightly when he’s told to come it.  
  
He just wanted to talk to his hyung, but, his friends are nice too. So maybe they can help him with his problem as well.  
  
“I have a question,” he states sternly, sitting cross-legged and watching as Jongdeok gives him a funny look before pausing his game and waiting.  
  
“What is it?”  
  
Jongdae hesitates, but realizes it’s for the greater good if he just asks now, even though Baekbum and Seungsoo are looking at him.  
  
“How do you tell a girl you like her?”  
  
The three seventeen year old’s freeze, eyeing each other before looking back at the nine year old in shock.  
  
 _“You like a girl?”_ Jongdeok questions incredulously, finding it way too soon for his little brother to be having romantic interests. He didn’t start liking girls until he was at least twelve or thirteen.  
  
Jongdae nods his head, the glasses on his face slipping a little as he does so. Jongdeok shifts in his seat, looking towards his friends for help.  
  
He’s only nine and it’s hindering his judgment.  
  
“Well, are you _sure_ you like her?” Baekbum questions to which Jongdae quickly nods his head, his glasses nearly falling off in the process.  
  
“Do you like her or do you _like_ , like her?” Seungsoo questions some more making him snort.  
  
“I _like,_ like her. _A lot_ ,” Jongdae confesses, looking deadly serious which is odd for him. Jongdae is almost always never serious. His little brother is a little _twerp_ , constantly getting into mischief.  
  
“Well, uh, just tell her?” he questions, looking towards his friends and getting scoffs.  
  
“No, that’s just setting him up for rejection,” Baekbum scolds, shaking his head and then giving Jongdae a serious look. “See, what you do is get her some flowers, tell her she looks pretty that day and _then_ tell her you like her. It builds up the romance, kid!”  
  
“Why is he going to get a girl flowers when she might not even like him back?” Seungsoo butts in and Jongdeok gives him a tiny glare, not wanting Jongdae to get his heart crushed before he even does anything about his confession.  
  
“Okay so maybe flowers aren’t a good idea, but, a gift _is_ nice,” he adds in, giving Jongdae a pointed look.  
  
“Fine. Buy her a candy instead, so that way if she says she doesn’t like you back you can just eat the candy yourself,” Baekbum suggests, getting two head nods from the others.  
  
Jongdae purses his lips, eventually nodding and saying his thanks. Jongdeok thinks that the entire situation went over pretty well until Jongdae stops and turns before leaving the room.  
  
“Seungsoo hyung, what’s Kyungsoo’s favorite candy?”  
  
Jongdeok doesn’t think he’s ever seen the other teen’s eyes get so big.  
  
“You’re dead meat!” Seungsoo warns, Jongdae shrieking as he rushes out of the room, the elder on his trail.  
  
“Dude, one day you and Seungsoo could be _real_ bros,” Baekbum whispers in awe.  
  
“If he doesn’t kill Jongdae first,” he replies, grabbing his remote and going back to the game.  
  
“You’re not going to save him?”  
  
Jongdeok shakes his head. “Nah.”


End file.
